creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
C+C - Logan - Feuertaufe
Inhaltsverzeichnis Für einen Augenblick wird alles still. Einzig der gleichmäßige Rhythmus meines eigenen Herzschlags bleibt bestehen, und nichts scheint sich mehr zu bewegen. Kein Rascheln der Blätter, kein plätschern des Baches. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Ich vergesse alles um mich herum, und mein Blick schweift über den kalten, grauen Stahl der Gewehrmündung. Ein letzter Atemzug, das Zucken eines Fingers, und die Stille wird durch den lauten Knall des Projektils zerrissen, welches sich nun seinen Weg durch das warme Fleisch seines Opfers bahnt. Einige Vögel steigen hektisch, vom Schuss aufgeschreckt, empor, und brechen bei ihrem Flug gen Himmel die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Lücken der Baumwipfel hindurch auf den kaltfeuchten Waldboden treffen. Ich blicke auf, und sehe am Visier vorbei, während ich meinen Hut mit dem Daumen ein Stück nach oben drücke. Ein sauberer Schuss direkt durchs Herz, gefolgt vom sofortigen Tod. Ein schmunzeln wandert über mein Gesicht, und ich lege zufrieden mein Gewehr vor mich auf den von meinen Ellenbogen aufgewühlten Boden. Einzelne gelbbraune Blätter fallen still um mich herum zu Boden, und die Umgebung beginnt sich wieder mit Leben zu füllen. Mit einem kurzen Ruck richte ich mich auf, werfe mir den Gurt meiner Waffe um die Schulter, und klopfe schroff den Dreck von meinen Klamotten. Kurz richte ich mir noch den Hut, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zu meiner Beute mache. Begleitet vom Gezwitscher einzelner Vögel, folge ich einem kleinen Trampelpfad, welcher abwechselnd durch Zweige, Büsche und Sträuchern durchbrochen wird. Von der kleinen Anhöhe aus, auf der ich mich eben noch befunden habe, führt er mich tiefer in den Wald hinunter zu einem kleinen Rinnsal von Bach, der sich in kleinen Kurven durch den Boden gefressen hat. Dort angekommen, gehe ich noch einmal auf die Knie, und wasche mir den Dreck von Händen und Unterarmen ab. Diese Ruhe, dieser Frieden. Schon fast idyllisch. Wenn da nicht die kleine Nebensache einer Zombieapokalypse wäre, die in den letzten zehn Jahren die Welt dahingerafft hat. Dies wird mir auch wieder schlagartig ins Gedächtnis gerufen, als ich etwa 20 Meter vor mir eine sabbernde Leiche entdecke. Ihr schon stark zerfallener Körper, hat sich an einigen tiefen Ästen eines Baumes verhangen, dessen Auswüchse den Brustkorb des noch nicht ganz so toten Eitersackes durchbohren. Scheiße, der hat's ja ganz schön weit geschafft. Wenn ich mein Abendessen zu meinem Lager geschafft habe, sollte ich wieder mal meinen Rundgang machen. Bin nicht gerade heiß darauf, dass mir eines dieser Dinger im Schlaf das Fleisch von den Knochen schält... Werd jetzt ja nicht nachlässig Logan. Sei froh, dass du dieses ruhige Waldstück hier gefunden hast. Wüsste nicht, wann du es das letzte mal so lange an einem Platz ausgehalten hast, ohne gleich nach wenigen Tagen wieder von einer Horde Zombies aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden. Das stimmt. Lange hält es mich in der Regel nie irgendwo. Ich bin in den letzten Jahren von Ort zu Ort gereist, und hab die großen Städte gemieden. Denn dort, wo damals viele Menschen lebten, gibt es heute auch dementsprechend einen Arsch voll Untote, die nur auf einen Kerl wie mich warten, der auch noch blöd genug ist, alleine dort überleben zu wollen. Klar. In einer größeren Gruppe kann man es schaffen, sich die dauernde Gefahr, welche schon zur Gewohnheit geworden ist, vom Leib zu halten. Einen Ort nach dem Anderen plündern, und sich so sein Überleben sichern. Doch mein Vertrauen in die Fähigkeiten Anderer ist eher... Na ja. Ich würde sagen, dass ich lieber mein eigener Herr bin. Und umso weniger Mühen ich dafür verschwenden muss auf andere Acht zu geben, umso leichter fällt es mir mich um meine eigene Sicherheit zu kümmern. Allmählich gehe ich auf den Untoten zu, welcher mich nun auch entdeckt hat und anfängt, das was von seinen Armen noch übriggeblieben ist, mir entgegen zu strecken. Immer ruckartiger versucht er sich von den Ästen zu befreien, und rüttelt unkontrolliert mit seinem Torso hin und her. Kurz vor ihm ziehe ich mein Messer und hebe es an. Sein Fauliger Atem schießt mir immer stärker entgegen, während sein Knurren und Fauchen immer lauter aus seiner Kehle dröhnt. Einen kurzen Moment später, begrabe ich auch schon die Klinge tief in seinen Schädel, und sein Körper sackt in sich zusammen. Kurze schaue ich ihm noch in sein lebloses Gesicht. Kaum eine Spur mehr von dem Menschen übrig, der er einst war. Ihn hat es wohl schon vor Jahren erwischt, und nun hat er durch mich endlich seine Erlösung gefunden. -''Ob sie wohl auch noch ziellos durch die Gegend streifen, wie dieser hier?-'' Kurz schüttle ich den Kopf, um meinen Gedanken wieder los zu werden, und lasse das Messer schnell wieder verschwinden. Scheiß drauf. Wird Zeit, dass ich mir meine Beute schnappe, und mich wieder in mein Lager schaffe. Nicht das hier noch mehr von denen herumlaufen, und mir zuvorkommen. Als ich endlich bei dem erlegten Reh ankomme, und mein Werk begutachte, muss ich kurz seufzen und gehe in die Knie, um es mir auf die Schultern zu ziehen. Die Ausbeute hier war auch schon mal fetter. Im Gegensatz zu denen, die ich vor ein paar Wochen hier noch geschossen hab, ist das eher von mickriger Gestalt. Viel ist nicht wirklich dran, aber was soll's. Hab‘ ich eben weniger Mühen es durch den Wald zu schleppen. Und für mich alleine wird es schon reichen. Ich will mich gerade aufrichten, als knapp vor mir ein weiteres Reh an mir vorbeischießt, und ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verliere. Was zum... Ehe ich mich versehe, rast auch schon ein Zweites und ein Drittes an mir vorbei. Prompt schaue ich in die Richtung, aus der das Wild kam, und erschrecke. Über den Spitzen der Baumwipfel ragt eine riesige schwarze Rauchsäule hervor, welche sich wohl immer schneller ihren Weg in meine Richtung bahnt. Nun schießt mir auch der Geruch von Ruß und Qualm in die Nase, und ich lasse mein erlegtes Reh hinter mir auf den Boden fallen. Fuck! Mein Lager ist doch genau in derselben Richtung. Alles was ich an Vorräten besitze, ist dort an einem Fleck und geht wohl nun in Flammen auf. -''Hast wohl das Lagerfeuer brennen lassen du Genie hm?-'' -''Quatsch! Ich mache es immer aus ehe ich aufbreche und benutze es sowieso nur zum Kochen. Ausgeschlossen, dass ich es hab‘ brennen lassen! Scheiß drauf! Ich hab‘ jetzt keine Zeit mir Überlegungen zu machen, wo dieses Feuer da herkommt!-'' Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden wie und warum der Wald auf einmal in Flammen steht, nehme ich die Beine in die Hand, und sehe zu, dass ich so viele Meter wie nur möglich zwischen mich und den Waldbrand bekomme. Der fehlenden Regen und die hohen spätsommerlichen Temperaturen der letzten Tage, lassen die ganze Situation nicht gerade rosig für mich aussehen. Immer wieder sehe ich einige Füchse oder Rehe an mir vorbei huschen, die wohl einen deutlichen Beweglichkeitsvorteil mir gegenüber im Wald besitzen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu den immer häufiger vorkommenden Zombies, die wohl zielstrebig in Richtung der Flammen unterwegs sind. Wie eine Motte die vom Licht einer Kerze angezogen wird, scheinen sie sich nach ihrem sicheren Ende im Feuertod zu sehnen. Nun, ich kann jetzt nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es die Hitze, das Licht der Flammen oder der Rauch ist. Oder, ob sie einfach nur gemerkt haben, dass der komplette Wald aufgeschreckt ist, was sie in Richtung des Feuers zieht. Doch die Tatsache, dass ich nicht nur Ästen und Sträuchern ausweichen, sondern auch noch auf die untoten Missgestalten achten muss, die mir immer häufiger den Weg abschneiden, macht es mir nicht wirklich leichter. Einmal nicht aufgepasst und man stolpert direkt in die gierigen Arme eines dieser Dinger, und das Inferno hinter mir wird nicht mehr mein größtes Problem sein. Kaum nachdem ich diesen Gedanken ausformuliert hatte ist es auch schon passiert. Direkt vor mir versperren drei nicht mehr ganz so frisch aussehende Zombies meinen Weg. Ich kann weder rechts noch links vorbei, und bevor ich es geschafft habe meinen Vollsprint zu stoppen, würde ich mich direkt in ihren Armen wiederfinden. Also bleibt mir nur noch eins. Mit Wucht mitten durch donnern, und hoffen, dass alles gut geht. -''Sicher, dass du das hinbekommst, Logan? Schließlich bist du alles andere als ein Kraftpaket, und an ihnen ist noch genug Fleisch dran, dass sie nicht so einfach weg knicken dürften. Mach dich lieber darauf gefasst, bald einer von ihnen zu sein.-'' -''Scheiße, ich hab‘ jetzt keine Zeit für Zweifel! Ich hab‘ bestimmt nicht vor hier und heute zu krepieren, nachdem ich mich über Jahre durch diese gottverlassene Welt gekämpft habe! Augen zu und durch Logan! Dir ist ein anderes Ende bestimmt!-'' Im geraden Lauf nehme ich alles an Geschwindigkeit heraus, was meine Beine noch hergeben, und spanne kurz vor dem Zusammenstoß jeden einzigen Muskel in meinem Oberkörper an, um so sauber wie möglich durch mein Hindernis zu preschen. Mit einem kräftigen Bodycheck bahne ich mir meinen Weg zwischen zwei der drei Zombies, und es gelingt mir tatsächlich beide umzureißen. Doch im nächsten Moment werde ich unsanft nach hinten gerissen und krache ziemlich schmerzhaft und ungedämpft auf den harten Waldboden. Der Tragegurt meiner Waffe hat sich in einem der Untoten verfangen, und mich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ein brennender Schmerz zieht sich beim Aufprall durch meine Schulter und lässt mich kurz aufschreien. Knirschend beiße ich die Zähne aufeinander, und versuche mein Gewehr ausfindig zu machen, welches sich nun direkt vor dem Dreiergestirn von eben auf dem Boden befindet. Zwei von ihnen liegen regungslos dahinter, während der verbleibende im Begriff ist sich zu mir umzudrehen. Als ich meinen Arm noch vorne strecken will, um meine Waffe wieder in meine Obhut zu bringen, kann ich einen weiteren Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, und greife mir wieder an die Schulter. Fuck! Scheiße! Die ist hinüber.... Wenn ich Glück habe, nur ausgekugelt, und ich muss sie mir nur irgendwie wieder richten. Als ich versuche mit dem andern Arm an meine Waffe zu gelangen, steht der übrig gebliebene Zombie auch schon über mir und wirft sich auf mich drauf. Reflexartig drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und schaffe es noch gerade so mein Knie zwischen mich und den stinkenden Schimmelhaufen, welcher mal ein Mensch war, zu bringen. Panisch versuche ich mit dem noch gesunden Arm an eins meiner Messer zu kommen, während mir das zerfallene Gesicht meines neuen Kumpels gefährlich nahekommt, und es für mich immer schwerer wird ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Mit leeren, blutunterlaufenen Augen starrt er zu mir herab. Verzehrt sich danach, endlich seine Zähne in mein warmes Fleisch zu graben, und sich einen großzügigen Fetzen heraus zu reißen. Schweiß strömt über die Stirn, und ich kann buchstäblich schon den Gestank der in ihm zerfallenen Innereien in meiner Nase spüren. Da! Mein Messer! Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ziehe ich es hervor, und schaffe es noch, kurz bevor er meinen Hals erreicht hat, ihm die Klinge zwischen Hals und Kieferknochen bis hoch in sein Gehirn zu rammen. Schlagartig Enden all seine Anstrengungen mir das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen, und ein Gemisch aus Eiter und geronnenem Blut läuft aus seinem Mund über meine Brust. Mit einem Ruck schiebe ich den toten Leichnam von mir herunter und stehe eher unbeholfen und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf. Einer der beiden Zombies, die ich mit mir zu Boden gerissen habe, zieht sich angestrengt in meine Richtung, während der Andere mit aufgeplatztem Hinterkopf regungslos im Dreck liegt. Das was noch von seiner stinkenden Hirnmasse übrig ist, hat sich über und um den Stein verteilt, welcher ihm beim Aufprall den Schädel geknackt hat. Eine rasche Bewegung mit dem Messer, und dem letzten Überbleibsel des Trios ist ein schnelles Ende bereitet. Ich atme kurz auf, und werfe mir mein Gewehr um die Schulter, als mir schlagartig wieder der Waldbrand ins Gedächtnis gerufen wird, welcher sich immer schneller und mit zunehmendem Wind in meine Richtung ausbreitet. Schwer angeschlagen setze ich, so schnell es mir meine kaputte Schulter noch erlaubt, meine Flucht vor den Flammen fort. Nach einigen hundert Metern wird mir mein Pfad von einem weiteren, für mich persönlich wesentlich größerem Hindernis, als es auch nur irgendein Untoter darstellen könnte, abgeschnitten. Nur einige Schritte vor mir, wird der Wald von einem fünf bis sechs Meter breitem reißenden Fluss geteilt. Scheiße... -''Tja, was machst du nun hm? Ein wahres Höllenfeuer hinter dir und vor dir der sichere Tod durch Ertrinken. Scheint nicht gerade dein Tag zu sein oder? Lass es doch jetzt einfach gut sein. Wieso noch weitermachen? Für was sich denn bitte noch weiter abquälen? Beende es doch einfach hier, und du kannst ruhen.-'' Wieder schüttle ich kurz den Kopf. -''Was soll der Scheiß?! Ich hab‘s doch gleich geschafft. Wenn ich es nur irgendwie über den Fluss schaffe, dann bin ich fürs Erste sicher. Ich glaube kaum, dass es die Flammen schaffen auf die andere Seite des Flusses über zu schlagen.-'' Ohne mir groß weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, folge ich dem Fluss stromabwärts, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Brücke oder dergleichen zu finden. Da ich weder einschätzen kann wie tief das Wasser ist, und ich nicht schwimmen kann, ist das meine einzige Chance. Abgesehen davon, habe ich ohnehin panische Angst vor Wasser. Warum kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären, weshalb ich auch nie schwimmen gelernt habe. Der Gedanke sich in oder auf irgendeine Art von Gewässer zu begeben, kommt mir einem Todesurteil gleich. Was mich wohl auch eher dem Feuertod erliegen lässt, als auch nur einen Schritt dort hinein zu setzen. Schritt um Schritt setze ich meinen Weg den Fluss entlang fort, während mir der heiße trockene Wind aus Richtung des Feuers allmählich das Atmen erschwert, und mir die Kehle zu schürt. Auch die immer mehr von Rauch erfüllte Luft macht es mir alles andere als leicht mein Tempo bei zu behalten Minute um Minute bekomme ich immer schwerere Hustenanfälle, welche meine Lunge immer größere Schmerzen erleiden lässt. Mir fällt es immer schwerer mich auf den Beinen zu halten, was wohl vom Rauch und mangelndem Sauerstoff in der Luft herrührt. Ein Blick in das Waldstück aus dem ich kam, und mir zeigt sich schon das Höllenspektakel welches die Natur buchstäblich verschlingt. Die Hitze wird allmählich unerträglich und meine Haut beginnt immer heißer zu brennen. Eine größere Rauchschwade fegt auf einmal an mir vorbei und ich muss vor lauter Husten in die Knie gehen. Einige Sekunden schaffe ich es nicht mich vom Fleck zu rühren, oder meinen Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als ich mich wieder gefangen habe, und es schaffe meinen Blick nach vorne zu richten, springt mir etwa 50 Meter vor mir eine etwas breitere Holzbrücke ins Auge, welche sich in beträchtlicher Höhe über den Fluss erstreckt. Mich überkommt ein letzter Schub meines übrig gebliebenen Überlebensdranges, und ich schaffe es noch einmal all meine Kräfte aufzubringen und mich in Bewegung zu setzen. Nach etwa der Hälfte der Strecke, die mich noch von meiner Rettung trennt, fallen mir die vereinzelten Zombies auf, die sich über die Brücke bewegen. Lass es mal ein gutes Dutzend von ihnen sein. Entschlossen greife ich zu meiner Pistole, bereit mir den Weg stumpf durch sie hindurch zu schießen. Ich habe 15 Schuss. Ich muss zwar mit links zielen, aber das sollte mehr als genug sein, um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen, und diesen hirnlosen Haufen unschädlich zu machen. Kurz nachdem ich meine Waffe angehoben habe, lasse ich auch schon den ersten Schuss los. -''Eins...'' Der erste Zombie sackt zusammen und verliert einen Teil seines Gesichtes, welches nur noch schwer vom faulen Fleisch zusammengehalten werden kann. Direkt gehe ich auf mein zweites Ziel los und drücke erneut ab. -''Zwei...'' Auch dieser geht direkt zu Boden und die Blicke der Übriggebliebenen liegen nun alle samt auf mir. ''-Drei... Vier...'' Ich hab‘ die Brücke erreicht und eine knurrende Horde von Untoten bewegt sich zielstrebig auf mich zu. -''Fünf... Sechs... Sieben...'' Einer nach dem Anderen findet sein Ende auf meinem Marsch über das morsche Holz. -''Acht...'' Meine Sicht verschwimmt. Mein Arm wird schwerer. -''Verdammt, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Du hast es fast geschafft Logan!-'' Ich drücke erneut ab. Der Schuss landet in der Schulter des Zombies, welcher weiterhin zwischen mir und meiner Rettung steht. Mit jedem Schritt, den er und seine restlichen Gefährten auf mich zu machen, stöhnt und ächzt das Holz immer mehr unter der steigenden Last. Ich schieße erneut, doch die Kugel trifft einen der hinteren unmerklich in die Brust, welcher sich nicht weiter davon stören lässt. Bevor ich auch nur weiter reagieren kann, greift mich auf einmal etwas von hinten und reißt mir den Arm weg. Noch ein Zombie?! Anscheinend kam einer von ihnen aus dem brennenden Waldstück auf mich zu, nachdem ich die ersten Schüsse abgegeben hab. Da ich mich nur noch auf die Brücke und meinen Blick geradeaus konzentriert habe, war es für ihn ein leichtes gewesen unbemerkt von hinten an mich heranzukommen. Mit einem leichten Ruck stoße ich ihn von mir weg, und halte ihm den Lauf meiner Waffe direkt in sein zerfallenes Gesicht, dem schon Nase, Ohren, und der Großteil seiner linken Gesichtshälfte fehlen. Doch bevor ich dazu komme den Abzug zu betätigen, werde ich abermals gepackt und nach hinten gerissen. Ein Schuss löst sich, fliegt aber ziellos am Schädel meines Ziels vorbei, in die Flammen des Waldes. Mit einem lauten Krachen breche ich durch den Holzboden der maroden Brücke. Der Wucht meines Aufschlags kann das faule Holz nun nicht mehr standhalten, und ich stürze mit samt der beiden Zombies, die sich in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe befanden, in den strömenden Fluss hinunter. Als ich ins Wasser eintauche, beginnt sich die blanke Panik in meinem Körper breit zu machen, und ich werde Flussabwärts gerissen. Orientierungslos werde ich vom Strom hin und her geschleudert, und mein Körper beginnt heillos umher zu rudern, in der Hoffnung irgendwie Kontrolle über die Situation zu bekommen. Doch vergebens... Ab und an werde ich an die Oberfläche getrieben, und ich versuche irgendwie an Luft zu kommen. Doch bekomme ich mehr Wasser als alles andere in meine Atemwege, und werde wieder nach unten gerissen. Meine Sicht verdunkelt sich. Um mich herum wird alles schwarz und mein Körper immer schwerer. -''Nun, das war's dann wohl Logan. Lass es einfach geschehen, dann ist es bald vorbei. Seh's doch mal von der Seite: Du wirst deine Familie wiedersehen. Nach all den Jahren des Kampfes und der Abgeschiedenheit, bist du wieder bei den Menschen die du liebst. Denen, die auch dich lieben und schätzen...-'' -''Ja. Ich weiß... Sie... sie sind schon da, oder? Sie kommen mich holen...-'' Aus der Schwärze kommt ein kleines Mädchen in einem hellen Nachthemd, welches mit kleinen Blümchen bestickt ist, mit kleinen Schritten auf mich zu gerannt. Hinter ihr eine größere Silhouette einer Frau mit langen wehenden Haaren. Kurz vor mir kommt die Kleine zum Stehen, und lässt sich auf die Knie fallen. Ein weiches, unschuldiges Lächeln zieht sich über ihr Gesicht. Es ist, als würde ich nach hinten gelehnt auf dem Boden sitzen, und von unten zu ihr hinaufschauen. Ich strecke meine Hand aus, und will nach ihr greifen. Sie tut es mir gleich und hält ihre kleinen zierlichen Finger in meine Richtung. Da ist sie wieder. Diese Stille... dieser Frieden. Die Zeit steht still und die Welt scheint nur aus diesem einen Moment zu bestehen. Als wir uns erreichen und wir jeweils den Arm des Anderen zu packen bekommen, spüre ich auf einmal einen starken Druck an meinem Handgelenk, und ich werde nach oben gerissen. Das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt, und das Dunkel wird von Licht zerrissen. Im nächsten Moment pralle ich mit dem Bauch auf einem harten unebenen Boden und werde unsanft über diesen hinweg gezogen. Dann bleibe ich auf einmal stehen und werde auf den Rücken gerollt. Das Letzte, was ich noch sehe, sind zwei undeutliche Silhouetten. Dann verliere ich vollends das Bewusstsein. ~~ Shizo ~~ Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod